starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gavin Darklighter
Gavin Darklighter fue un hombre que superó sus humildes orígenes en Tatooine para convertirse en un condecorado piloto en el Escuadrón Pícaro, después Líder Pícaro y después almirante al mando de una flota de batalla. Hijo de granjeros de humedad, Darklighter creció a la sombra de su primo mayor, Biggs Darklighter, héroe de la Rebelión. Cuando cumplió dieciséis años, Darklighter sintió la llamada de las estrellas y, determinado a hacer su propio camino en la galaxia, se unió a la Nueva República. Con la bendición de sus padres, Darklighter se enlistó en las fuerzas armadas de la Nueva República, y el talento de piloto que había desarrollado en su skyhopper en casa lo llevaron al legendario Escuadrón Rogue, sucesor de la unidad de Biggs. A pesar de su juventud, Darklighter se distinguió desde el principio, sirviendo en la campaña para retomar Coruscant y renunciando a su comisión para perseguir a Ysanne Isard, para después volver con el resto de los Rogues a ayudar a derribar al Caudillo Zsinj. Durante este tiempo, Darklighter conoció y se enamoró de una bothan, Asyr Sei'lar. Para el fin de la campaña de Thrawn, Darklighter y Sei'lar estaban listos para casarse y adoptar niños. Este plan se canceló trágicamente cuando Sei'lar fue reportada muerta durante la campaña del Escuadrón Rogue para derrocar al caudillo Delak Krennel. Sin embargo Darklighter se recuperó y se casó con Sera Faleur, criando una familia de cinco hijos. Cuando los icónicos Líderes Rogue Wedge Antilles y Tycho Celchu se retiraron después del tratado de paz con el Remanente Imperial, le dieron el mando del mejor escuadrón de la Nueva República a Darklighter. Darklighter continuó con orgullo la tradición del Escuadrón Rogue durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, combatiendo a los invasores a cada momento y reclutando a la futura Líder Pícaro Jaina Solo al escuadrón. Después de la guerra, Darklighter se unió al Mando de la Flota, al igual que Antilles veinte años antes. Pronto ascendió al rango de comodoro, bajo el cual sirvió en la Guerra del Enjambre, y después subió al rango de contralmirante. Cuando se desató la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, Darklighter continuó sirviendo en la Alianza Galáctica a pesar de tener amigos en ambos bandos, pero poco a poco comenzó a resentir los métodos con que Jacen Solo operaba la Alianza Galáctica. Durante la Batalla de Balmorra, Darklighter obtuvo el mando de la Cuarta Flota de la Alianza Galáctica cuando su oficial superior fue muerto en acción, y pronto obligó al enemigo a retirarse. Darklighter continuó sirviendo a la Alianza Galáctica hasta el fin de la guerra. Apariciones *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''Fuera Oscura Naciente'' *''La Última Orden *X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Inferno'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Notas y referencias Véase también *Familia Darklighter Categoría:Coruscantis Categoría:Familia Darklighter Categoría:Granjeros Categoría:Almirantes de la Flota de Defensa de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Oficiales de la Flota de Defensa de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Personal del Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Personal del Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la Nueva República Categoría:Personal del régimen de Delak Krennel Categoría:Luchadores de resistencia Categoría:Líderes Pícaro Categoría:Tatooinianos